


Of Vampires and Ballgowns

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, vampire!edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "It was rumored that Enbarr was haunted.Usually when such outlandish statements were made, they were met with laughter and dares to see if those claims were true. However, when Enbarr was mentioned, people grew wide-eyed and acted as if even speaking the city’s name placed a curse upon them or anyone who happened to overhear.People who went into Enbarr seldom ever came out, if they did it was bloodied, battered and with fear in their eyes and hearts. It was reported that those who escaped frequently died due to blood loss shortly after.  No one seemed to know exactly what it was that attacked them, and that was enough cause for concern in of itself.Byleth had heard only a few tales of those unfortunate enough to disregard the warnings, most were said in between chattering teeth and short breaths. She herself held no belief in ghosts or spirits, but avoided the city all the same on her travels.Well, until tonight of course."
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 176





	Of Vampires and Ballgowns

Upturned cobblestone clattered underneath Byleth’s boots as she slinked through the abandoned city of Enbarr. 

The moon was full and sat high in the sky, bathing the whole city in an almost magical glow that made it seem as if it had fallen straight from the skies. Shattered glass littered the area and reflected the moonlight in dazzling fragments. If she couldn’t feel the ruined roads underneath her, Byleth may have thought she was dreaming. 

Dilapidated buildings made up most of the scenery, some still bore tattered red banners that flapped ominously in the wind as if warning the city’s lone wanderer away. They sported the double-headed eagle that served as the coat of arms for the Adrestian Empire, which had long since fallen. 

Everything in the city was crumbling to pieces, it had been left this way since the day the Church of Seiros launched their final attack on Enbarr, reducing the city to almost nothing but rubble and ruin. 

The only structure that remained intact was the Imperial palace, which stood tall and proud in the distance, overlooking what once was Adrestia’s capital. 

No one truly dared set foot in Enbarr anymore. Most of the Empire’s former territory had been divided among the Kingdom and the Alliance, yet the Empire’s capital had been left untouched. Who would want to claim a city so ruined and broken?

Most likely no one, but that wasn’t what stopped others from treading on these grounds that not even bandits would stray too near to. 

It was rumored that Enbarr was haunted. 

Usually when such outlandish statements were made, they were met with laughter and dares to see if those claims were true. However, when Enbarr was mentioned, people grew wide-eyed and acted as if even speaking the city’s name placed a curse upon them or anyone who happened to overhear. 

People who went into Enbarr seldom ever came out, if they did it was bloodied, battered and with fear in their eyes and hearts. It was reported that those who escaped frequently died due to blood loss shortly after. No one seemed to know exactly what it was that attacked them, and that was enough cause for concern in of itself.

Byleth had heard only a few tales of those unfortunate enough to disregard the warnings, most were said in between chattering teeth and short breaths. She herself held no belief in ghosts or spirits, but avoided the city all the same on her travels. 

Well, until tonight of course. 

She was a mercenary by trade, but since the war jobs had been somewhat scarce with Fodlan falling into a tentative stability and peace after the conflict. She had been mostly tasked with the occasional bandit hunts and such, but even those were becoming few and far between. 

She had been managing alright with selling any fish she caught and living off of nature when needed, but winter was closing in slowly on the continent and Byleth knew that eventually she would need to start preparing for it.

That was what led to her accepting a job to investigate the palace. 

It was very, _very_ stupid in hindsight. Even if the city wasn’t haunted, there was definitely something within its walls that had been injuring and killing people. No job was worth her life, but Byleth Eisner had a reputation to uphold and she saw everything through to its end. 

Every instinct in her body told her something was dreadfully wrong with Enbarr. The hair on the back of her neck had been standing upright since she stepped past the gates that guarded the city and she felt chills despite the thick cloak that hung around her shoulders and head.

The wind moaned and howled at her as she crept along towards the palace, making an effort to keep as quiet as possible. 

She was capable of defending herself with her trusted steel sword sheathed at her hip and even knew her way around some rather powerful fire spells. There was nothing for her to be worried over, yet… _nervousness_ , if that was the correct word, pricked in the back of her mind and wouldn’t leave her be. 

Her body was coiled and tense as she walked, and she prayed to no deity in particular that the night and her dark clothing would mask her from any creature or otherwise that might have been lurking around in the shadows.

Though many buildings had been levelled almost entirely and a scarce few had even toppled over, none seemed to obscure the road leading to the palace. It was if something had cut a path clean through the destruction and guided the mercenary towards her destination. 

She wondered what Enbarr had been like before the war. She hadn’t ever spent a great deal of time in one place, and most of her jobs took her far from large cities or towns and more in the direction of remote villages. It was the capital city of Adrestia, so she imagined it must’ve been filled with life and maybe even festivities. Byleth could almost picture the city back in its former state with people crowding the streets and merchants barking out towards potential customers. Now it was a reminder; a ghost of what once was.

As she neared the palace, Byleth came to a stop.

It was hard to pick out, but she swore that she heard the faint sounds of music leaking from just inside. 

No, that wasn’t possible. Enbarr had been abandoned for years now. The rumors kept most people at bay and if that didn’t then the stories from those who survived entering the city did. Byleth was here for what she hoped would only be a short hour or so before running as fast as her feet could carry her away from this place. There was no reason at all for anyone else to be here. That line of thinking settled her anxiety and she brushed the sounds off as a result of her overactive mind. 

Byleth walked the perimeter of the palace, there were only a few entrances, but none of them struck her as being very discreet. So, she decided to make her own.

She had been fond of climbing all sorts of things as a child, up trees, houses, even a few cliffsides. The wall of the palace was nothing she couldn’t manage. There were enough footholds that scaling the side of the building wouldn’t be an issue, so Byleth scurried up the wall and towards a window. 

She made short work of the glass, and found that the plane popped out of place rather easily. From there she dropped down into what she believed to be a bedroom, though it was hard to discern with the lack of lighting. 

Now that she was safely inside, it became clear that she hadn’t been imagining the music. 

Violins and cellos sung sweetly to her along with the gentle trill of a piano somewhere below. It was a piece that sounded playful yet still held a touch of elegance that befitted the palace. Byleth enjoyed music as much as anyone but its existence within a place meant to be devoid of life turned the beautiful melodies to hair-raising alarms in her mind. 

She felt her way to the room’s exit and clung to the wall and found herself nearly tripping down a large flight of stairs as she followed the music, curiosity nipping at her all the way. 

As she continued, Byleth began to see the faint glow of lights from around a bend, a silent reminder that she couldn’t yet let go of the caution that had kept her alive for so long. The melody was now more than audible, and its source was clearly nearby.

She edged towards the corner trepidatiously, not sure of what she would find if she rounded it. Her pulse pounded in her ears and she found small seeds of both fear and excitement taking root in her chest.

As she peered around the corner, it was too her utter shock (and Byleth was not one to use that word in description of herself lightly) that she discovered the ballroom floor of the palace filled with the waltzing figures of _people_.

Each dancer was adorned with an intricate mask that covered the upper half of their faces. The masks were each varying in shape and color as well as pattern and design. Some had colorful plumage and others decorated with glistening beads or ribbons.

The attire every dancer wore was also different, but each matched the mask that they wore in terms of glamor and decoration. 

Byleth was stunned into thoughtlessness, and she couldn’t ever remember a time she had been left in awe such as this before. 

It was as if each masked figure were each caught in the trance of the piece, which was being performed by a collection of musicians who stood off to the side with their respective instruments. There were others who mingled away from the dancers, chattering softly with glasses in hand.

The mercenary found herself backpedalling into the hallway she had followed down, only to feel something solid against her back.

She spun on her heel, a fire spell crackling to life in one hand and reaching for her sword with another. 

A woman stood before her with long, brunette hair that fell past her shoulders in beautiful waves. She too wore a mask, one befitted with all manner of jewels that sparkled in the light of Byleth’s flame. Behind her mask, emerald eyes were glancing at the mercenary with wonder. Her dress clung to her frame in a way that left little to the imagination, and Byleth may have found herself staring if not for the gravity of the situation. 

“My, you don’t seem as if you’re from around here.” Her voice was teasing and gentle, and a smile formed on her cherry painted lips. “You must be new, my name is Dorothea.”

Dorothea, as she called herself, offered a slight bow and Byleth relaxed only enough to do away with the fire she had summoned. 

“Come, it would seem you’re a bit underdressed, no?”

~*~

Byleth wasn’t sure what she should have expected of this trip. Maybe a fight with some sort of wild animal that had slipped into the city and been lashing out at those who encroached into the boundary of Enbarr. That would have made some sort of sense, being fitted into a dress by some strange woman did not.

Dorothea had practically torn Byleth’s clothes from her (the mercenary had pleaded that her dignity be spared) before presenting her with a black dress far more fancy than anything Byleth had ever worn in her life. She truly wanted nothing to do with Enbarr and the eccentricity that was Dorothea, but the woman had absolutely insisted that she participate in the night’s ball. 

Byleth was shoved behind a partition and hurried into changing by Dorothea who was all but bouncing on her heels by the time Byleth reemerged, clad in the dress that hugged her figure snugly. 

Dorothea whistled appreciatively before fixing Byleth with a mask that complimented her new attire. 

“You look wonderful! Oh, I could simply eat you alive.” 

Byleth didn’t know what manner of compliment that was supposed to be, but she didn’t question it as Dorothea took her by the hand and led her back to the ballroom.

It hadn’t dawned on Byleth until they were stepping onto into the center of the ballroom that she didn’t know how to dance. 

She had seen others dance before but never in such a formal way; she never had she taken any interest in the practice. Mercenaries fought and grappled, swordplay and learning how to properly survive in a harsher world were what she knew. Dancing did not even begin to fall into that category.

Nevertheless, Dorothea was already sliding into place among the other dancers, and Byleth was trying to fall into a rhythm of sorts but found herself just as left-footed during their waltz as she expected. Her partner, through some sort of miracle, managed to guide Byleth through the motions, snickering every time the mercenary slipped up.

Finally the song reached a conclusion and Byleth took the opportunity to put some distance between her and the dancespace the moment Dorothea’s grip on her waist faltered. 

She decided then and there that she needed to find some way to excuse herself without drawing any unnecessary attention. The woman reappeared at her side a beat later with two glasses filled with crimson liquid that Byleth tilted her head at.

Dorothea pressed a glass into the mercenary’s hand before taking a sip of her own drink that Byleth assumed was some type of red wine. “You’re a bit clumsy, but I find it kind of cute, actually…”

“Byleth,” she replied.

“Byleth,” Dorothea parroted, taking another sip. 

The mercenary figured it was customary that she do the same and lifted the glass to her lips. 

It took every ounce of Byleth’s willpower to keep from gagging. 

The metallic, rancid taste of blood hit her tongue just as the smell did. Dorothea was prattling on about something Byleth couldn’t hear over the sound of her pulse in her ears as she choked down the mouthful of death and her own bile. Her body fought against her and the blood sat in her throat for a long moment before Byleth finally willed it down. 

“What...What _is_ this?” Byleth asked quietly, mostly to herself, as she stared down at the liquid in her glass. Her hand trembled with the effort of trying to steady her breathing which had grown to become erratic.

“Hm? Oh they’ve gone with O positive tonight. A shame, but I guess Edie’s saving the good stuff for some other time.”

Dorothea turned back to face Byleth and gave her a smile that revealed two fangs that had formed out of her canine teeth. “I guess you’re not very partial to it either, I don’t blame you.” 

The mercenary’s head throbbed with a dull ache and between the new waves of nausea that were beginning to wash over her and the lightheadedness that started to make her dizzy she thought she might lose her composure right there. 

Byleth looked around to each of the other patrons who were grinning and laughing with each other and saw similar pointed teeth, some stained with red. 

The music began to pick up again and the dancefloor became populated once more.

“It’s in poor taste, but I think I’ll steal you for another round,” Dorothea remarked. Her hand found purchase on Byleth’s wrist before the mercenary could protest that she wasn’t interested. 

As soon as the contact was made, Dorothea stopped dead in her tracks and looked over at Byleth. Through her mask, Byleth saw her eyes narrow into a puzzled glare. 

“You have a pulse-”

The music and chatter came to an abrupt halt as did Dorothea who released her hold Byleth. The room became deathly still as from the top of the staircase, a woman clad in a flowing red dress that lapped at her body like a flame descended the steps. Her alabaster hair was loose and long, reaching down her back and almost floating behind her with each movement. 

She was the most ornately dressed, a compliment that seemed impossible among the already spectacular array of clothing, all burgundy and gold, and not one person seemed to be able to look away from her as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. 

“Your Majesty,” a man in a dark suit and with equally dark, shaggy hair folded himself into a deep bow. The rest of the room seemed to follow his action and Byleth barely had enough time to stumble into a curtsey before it became obvious that she had no idea what was going on.

It was hard to tell, since her mask made it difficult to see exactly what she was looking at, but Byleth was almost certain that the woman was staring at her. Her heart sputtered itself into overdrive and she feared it was loud enough to be heard by the entire room.

The earlier ambience resumed with a gesture from the woman and Byleth took the opportunity to slip away from Dorothea before she could turn that hungry gaze upon her once more. 

Okay, Byleth was trapped in a masquerade ball in a not-so abandoned palace in the middle of a destroyed city with strange people who drank blood and apparently didn’t have pulses but _did_ have fangs. 

She could work with this.

At least now she had a pretty clear understanding of what had likely happened to those before her who had come to Enbarr. Her stomach churned uncomfortably with the thought that the blood she had consumed was likely theirs. 

As of now, no one else seemed to be keen on leaving. There were enough people around that Byleth might have been able to make her way out of the ballroom unnoticed, but that plan was interrupted by an arm wrapping itself around her waist and tugging Byleth back to the dancefloor.

The mercenary was about done with being dragged around for the evening and was ready to snap at Dorothea, blood-drinker or not, and wriggle out of her grip when she was met with piercing lavender. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before,” The woman said, twirling Byleth in a slow circle as she led her through yet another dance. The mercenary held her breath as the stranger trailed her thumb down to the pulse point on her wrist.

The curiously-colored eyes turned back up at her through thick eyelashes, a flicker of mischief passed over the woman as her lips spread into a wolfish grin, fangs and all.

“Hm, that’s quite interesting.” The woman began, her voice low and drawn out. Byleth wanted to pull away and make a beeline for the door, but she was only held closer by the stranger who dug her nails into Byleth’s hip.

“I suspect you know that I won’t be allowing you to leave in one piece, my poor, stray kitten.” 

Byleth swallowed thickly and a shiver ran its course through her frame as the woman whispered into her ear. They continued in silence and Byleth could feel the weight of the room’s eyes on her. Dancing with this woman had put her in the face of attention that she had been trying so desperately to avoid. 

“I don’t plan to let you take my life so easily,” she replied eventually. Byleth tried to keep her expression as placid as possible but she knew that her ever quickening heartbeat likely gave her away. 

The woman lowered her into a dip and Byleth was surprised at the fluidity of the movement. The stranger was a head shorter than she but acted as if Byleth weighed nothing at all. 

“Don’t jump to conclusions. All I said was that you may not leave in one piece.” She pulled Byleth back up with that same unexpected grace and let her hand fall down to the small of the mercenary’s back once more although the touch went a bit lower than what could be considered appropriate.

“I have no plans on killing you, however,” she swept her glance around the room, and Byleth noticed that they were being stared at with more intensity than before. “I cannot say the same for my guests.” 

“Who are you?” It’s a question that’s been burning at her since the woman made her appearance. The title of “your majesty” wasn’t one that was handed around without something to warrant it. 

The woman gave her that same toothy smile from before. 

“My name is Emperor Edelgard von Hresvelg.”

Byleth doesn’t respond at first. She wanted to brush it off and tell the woman to stop jesting and give her a proper answer, but as the mercenary began to think; about the situation she was in and all the unlikely occurrences that had already befallen her, this was about as strange as everything else that had already happened that night. 

“The Emperor _died_ with the final siege on Enbarr,” is what she decided on. Her brows pulled into a scowl when “Edelgard” laughed. 

“You are not wrong, kitten. I did. However, in this case, death only meant that I ceased to be human.” She spoke with mirth, but Byleth saw the way she grew more tense with the words. “I assure you that I have no reason to lie.” 

“My name is Byleth. Stop calling me that.”

“A pleasure to meet you, _kitten_ , though I wish it were under better circumstances.” 

Edelgard’s grin grew wider as Byleth’s scowl deepened. This woman was insufferable and they had only been speaking for a few minutes. 

“Do not leave my side, the others are beginning to catch on to that delicious heartbeat of yours.” Edelgard whispered to her. “I suppose it's my doing, getting you so riled up.”

Byleth wanted to argue, but she was right. The mercenary was wary of Edelgard and the stares that weighed heavily on her neck. There was an unspoken tension in the room and it felt as if it was only a matter of time before it cracked and she found herself another victim to this city.

“Why should I trust you?” 

“You do not have any other choice. If you attempt to flee I’ll snap your neck long before any of these other fools could touch you.” 

Edelgard said all this while still moving them through the elegant dance, making up for Byleth’s inability even better than Dorothea could. 

“What exactly are you planning, if not to kill me?” 

Edelgard lifted their intertwined hands to trace the outline of Byleth’s jaw, an impish look crossing the Emperor’s partially obscured face. “I’ll take you to my chambers the moment it is proper to do so, from there I’ll ensure that you’ll be able to leave without the risk of being attacked.”

“But not in one piece.”

The Emperor let out another laugh, glee sparkling behind her mask. “Unfortunately not. You’ll hardly be able to walk by the time I allow you to leave.”

Byleth took the statement as a threat her mind began to spiral with all the different possibilities that Edelgard’s words hinted at. None of them were pleasant and the Emperor did nothing to elaborate on what she had in store for the mercenary. Byleth wished she hadn’t asked in the first place.

They continued to dance, Edelgard clutching her close and not allowing any of the other “vampires” (which was the word that she had supplied) near Byleth, despite the lingering glances from the other guests and their clear interest in stealing her away. 

The Emperor had audibly snarled and flashed her fangs at one of the few brave enough to ask for the mercenary for a dance, startling both the ginger haired man who had approached and Byleth herself. 

“I’ll have to decline, Ferdinand,” Edelgard spoke in Byleth’s stead. “However, I’m sure Hubert would be interested if you were the one who offered.” 

Ferdinand hesitated and opened his mouth to speak but whatever he saw in Edelgard’s glare made him think better of it. He then excused himself with a bow and trotted over to the dark haired man from before, still tossing a scathing glance over his shoulder at Edelgard once her back was turned. 

Edelgard somehow managed to decrease the space between them even more and still managed to keep up with the dance. Byleth definitely held an inkling of fear of the Emperor, Edelgard had been known to be a fierce warrior who fought on the front lines alongside her army during the war, which had taken the efforts of the Church, the Kingdom, and the Alliance to subdue. The mercenary could feel the toned muscles rippling beneath the woman’s dress as they glided around the dancefloor, and she couldn’t deny the beginnings of an unwanted arousal poking at her due to their closeness. 

“You’re rather ill-tempered towards these ‘guests’ of yours,” Byleth noted aloud.

Edelgard pressed a kiss to the mercenary’s jaw, making Byleth recoil with sudden action. The Emperor merely giggled and lifted her thigh in between Byleth’s legs in a movement that only lasted a second but still made her let out an involuntary gasp.

“ _Fuck_ them.” A kiss to Byleth’s neck. “And _fuck_ this party.” Another to her lips. “I find you much more entertaining.” 

“Aren’t you the host?”

“Technically, but these gatherings lost their appeal, oh, the fifth time around or so,” Edelgard sighed. “They’re horribly boring these days, but you…”

The Emperor cocked her head to the side in a way that wasn’t human. She looked at Byleth as if the mercenary were something she was about to eat, which she very well could be. “You are something new and exciting. I cannot wait to play with you more, little kitten.” 

As if on cue, a grand clock Byleth hadn’t been given the opportunity to take notice of before chimed, signalling midnight. Had she truly been here for that long?

Edelgard tugged Byleth from the dancefloor prematurely, and to the mercenary’s puzzlement, began to lead her up the stairs from which the Emperor had descended earlier in plain view for all to see without a word to anyone else.

~*~

“Finally, these things are _awful_.” 

Edelgard undid the ribbons that secured her mask in place and tossed the offending item hard and far enough that it hit the wall before shattering. 

Without the mask, she was still just as stunning. The Emperor’s face was more youthful than her demeanor had let on, in fact Byleth swore she looked younger than she. 

Edelgard reached up and pulled Byleth’s mask from her with a simper fixing itself into place. 

“Oh, what pretty eyes you have.” If Edelgard’s faltering mischief was anything to go by, it was a genuine compliment. The Emperor took a step closer to her, but Byleth retreated one to fill its place. 

Edelgard’s smile returned though it bordered on dangerous. She would move one pace forward and Byleth would mimic her action in the opposite direction. The mercenary contemplated conjuring a spell but Edelgard’s threat still lingered over her. 

They continued this game until Byleth felt her calves hit the bedframe and realized she had backed herself into a corner. 

Edelgard had her pinned to the bed before the mercenary could even begin to wonder why the Emperor had herded her towards it in the first place. 

They were a mess of kisses and gasps for air. Byleth struggled with the rational part of her mind that screamed at her to at least _try_ to put up a fight, but it was swiftly silenced by a more primal urge that manifested itself in the dampness she felt beginning to pool between her thighs.

Edelgard sat up and adjusted them so that Byleth straddled her lap. The sudden rush of desire seemingly quelled long enough so that the Emperor could rake Byleth’s form with half-lidded amethyst eyes. 

“How is this meant to help deter the others?” Byleth let the question roll from her with a twinge of suspicion. Edelgard leaned forward and hummed against the tender skin of the mercenary’s neck. Byleth couldn’t help the shudder that coursed through her.

“I’m going to mark you, leave my scent all over your body until no one would dare question that you belong to me.” She accented her words by leaving a wet trail along the side of the mercenary’s collar bone. “In other words, I’m going to fuck you absoultley senseless, my little kitten.” 

Byleth felt her thighs clamp around Edelgard’s involuntarily, which made the Emperor chuckle against her. 

“Why...Why would you spare me and not the other humans who’ve come here?”

“It’s thanks to them that your heart still pounds, we’ve already fed enough on the blood of those idiots to be satisfied. I’d rather enjoy you in a different way.”

Edelgard began to pull at the fabric of Byleth’s dress with a low growl similar to the one she had let out earlier. “Are you through with your interrogation?”

Byleth nodded, if this was the only way to get her out of the palace alive…

Fuck that. 

She was lying to herself at this point, and the flush she felt beginning to sting at her ears was an attestement to that. Edelgard was attractive and intimidating enough to the point where Byleth had been feeling a tightness in her abdomen since their dance. Still, there was that unyielding fear that made the mercenary feel more vulnerable than before.

Byleth’s thoughts were cut through as the sound of her dress and undergarments being ripped to shreds filled the space. 

She stared wide-eyed at Edelgard who was clearly enjoying herself too much. Byleth wasn’t one to find herself embarrassed frequently, she typically maintained a cool front despite whatever situation she wound up in, however being laid bare in front of the Emperor so suddenly caused a full-blown heat to burst across her face. 

The vampire began to suck and nip at Byleth’s neck; she struggled to keep herself from crying out at the sensation. 

“My, it would seem that you’ve a weak point right about… _here_.” 

Byleth choked down a moan and replaced it with a breathless gasp as Edelgard sank her fangs deep into her skin. The initial pain of the bite made tears well up in the mercenary’s eyes but soon gave way to a feeling far more pleasurable. 

Whatever Edelgard had done to her made Byleth orgasm right there on the Emperor’s lap.

It was to the mercenary's shame that the vampire’s dress was now stained with her release, though Edelgard seemed far too busy with suckling at Byleth’s new wound. She soon began to feel light-headed, whether it was from her orgasm or the blood loss, Byleth wasn’t quite sure.

She slumped forward against Edelgard’s frame, clutching at the vampire’s back in an attempt to ground herself from her high. 

Byleth grinded against the Emperor’s thigh, despite herself, and found that her sex had become exponentially more sensitive. Edelgard finally pulled away from Byleth’s neck and ran her tongue over the injury. When the vampire noticed the mess she had made of the mercenary she sat back and steadied Byleth’s stuttering hips. 

The mercenary _whined_ and tried to move, but Edelgard held her in place with a predatory grin. 

“You’re adorable, kitten.” The Emperor ran a thumb along Byleth’s parted and kiss-bruised lips. She removed one red glove with her teeth. “But you’ll have to slow down for a little while so I can play with you.”

Byleth wasn’t sure what she meant until she felt herself being pushed down into the bed face-first. 

“E-Edelga-?” 

The mercenary wasn’t given a moment to catch her breath before she felt two of Edelgard’s fingers filling her and the vampire draping herself across Byleth’s back. 

She rocked her hips backwards into her lover’s touch and Edelgard busied herself with leaving hickeys along Byleth’s neck and shoulders while thrusting her digits into the mercenary, occasionally biting into her skin hard enough to make her whimper. 

For her part, Byleth was trying in vain to keep her voice contained and limited to just the soft cries that left her every time Edelgard slid back into her. Her whole body quivered while the Emperor fucked her and the mercenary found herself hitting her peak once more. 

With that, she couldn’t help the lewd moan that pressed itself from her lips. Broken whimpers of Edelgard’s name accompanied it shortly after as the vampire ran her fingers over Byleth’s oversensitive clit.

“Looks like you’ve made a mess of my bedsheets.” The Emperor purred against the shell of the mercenary’s ear.

Byleth realized Edelgard probably wasn’t just teasing, she could feel her own arousal beginning to trickle down her bare thighs; the thought made her blush grow warmer. 

The vampire kissed along her neck and traced a slow circle around Byleth’s inner thigh, the mercenary felt the dampness of her fingers against her skin. 

“More…” Byleth didn’t remember willing the word into existence, but she didn’t have enough sense to care. She turned to meet Edelgard’s lips and allowed the vampire to flip her onto her back. The Emperor felt along Byleth’s chest and found purchase on one of the mercenary’s peaked nipples. Byleth broke out into a mewl as Edelgard toyed with the sensitive mounds. 

The vampire had an adept touch that could have only belonged to someone who had performed such actions before, Byleth was inexperienced in sexual matters altogether and was left in the wake of Edelgard’s ministrations.

She didn’t notice the vampire slowly finding her way down her body until Edelgard’s tongue was flat against the bundle of nerves at her core. 

Byleth had managed to keep her volume at a minimum if only to deprive Edelgard of that small victory and maintain the last bit of her dignity, the vampire’s tongue quickly stole that from her as well. 

Edelgard hiked Byleth’s legs over her shoulders while she continued to lap at the mercenary’s sex, not offering any manner of mercy. Byleth gripped at the bedspread beneath her, clinging to the sheets with a white-knuckled hold. 

She flicked her eyes up at the vampire who met Byleth’s fleeting glances each time with a smirk from between her spread legs. 

“E-El.” Byleth didn’t quite know where she had gone wrong in pronouncing Edelgard’s name, but at the sound of her failed attempt the vampire stopped abruptly and looked down at the mercenary with an unreadable expression that, for once, wasn’t filled with humor.

“What did you call me?” 

Byleth swallowed before sheepishly repeating the name and stumbling into an apology immediately after. The strange look the vampire wore eventually faded and returned to her usual taunting smile.

“It’s fine.”

Byleth lifted her hips to encourage the Emperor to continue. Edelgard laughed but obliged nonetheless. 

The mercenary’s world soon grew to revolve around each stroke of the vampire’s tongue, each squeeze of her breast, and the keening whines that seemed to fall from her lips of their own will. 

When Byleth came for the third time that night in a burst of silent screams she felt her body lose the added sensitivity elicited from Edelgard’s bite. Her aftershocks left her trembling against the vampire who held her close and peppered the mercenary with chaste kisses and love bites as she recovered from the ordeal. 

“You’ve put on quite the show, little kitten, but I don’t think I’m through with you just yet.”

~*~

True to her word, Edelgard dismissed Byleth from the Imperial palace later that morning with a stutter to her walk and had left the mercenary generally sore all over. Byleth had entered the palace with her virginity intact yet had left it behind in the Emperor’s bedroom. 

The vampire fondly watched the mercenary slowly navigate her way out of Enbarr from a balcony that overlooked the destroyed city. Truthfully, there had been no need at all for her to sleep with Byleth. A simple, visible bite mark left on her skin would have sufficed as enough of a warning to any other vampires. 

Now Byleth had enough to look as if she had been attacked by some feral creature.

“Hubert,” Edelgard called over her shoulder to the man who was begrudgingly tidying the room that had been left in shambles. The tattered sheets would be better off being set ablaze with how ruined they had become. 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” 

Edelgard’s lips pulled into a fanged grin as Byleth struggled to keep the quake out of her knees. 

“See to it that a certain stray makes her way back here sometime later this week, would you?”

**Author's Note:**

> *slams palm on table* Top Edelgard rights.
> 
> Okay, this fic was inspired by Dominic Fike’s song “Vampire” and Peter Gundry’s Vampire Masquerade Waltz Music so there’s that.
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this if you couldn’t tell and I’m only three quarters of the way sorry about it. The aphrodisiac vampire bite trope was too tempting.
> 
> I’d also like to apologize to anyone who actually knows stuff about social dancing and the like because all I could manage were a few vague google searches before I just gave up entirely.
> 
> Not gonna lie, the whole “kitten” thing was 100% self indulgent :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
